ICs are used for decoding. Turbo decoders are one type of decoder that is implemented in ICs. However, such IC implemented Turbo decoders may have a high-compute complexity. This high-compute complexity is a significant contributor to decoding latency of a Turbo equalizer. Hence, it is desirable and useful to provide a Turbo equalizer with a lower compute complexity to decrease decoding latency.